


Heartless Prince, Defiant Commoner

by Vanitelamort



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Heartless Prince, Ice Prince, M/M, Poor!Hwanwoong, Rich!Geonhak, TW//Sexual assault, Trickster Prince, University AU, high society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: Small and delicate is how Geonhak would describe the short man currently glaring at him. He was just quietly looking down at the man, enthralled by the svelte and fae-like appearance he had. He barely seemed real, Geonhak was almost tempted to reach out and touch the man. Just to see if he physically was there. Geonhak was pulled out of his thoughts when the other began poking his chest."You know," the man said. "Just because you're called a Prince doesn't mean you get to bowl over us lower status students."It irked Geonhak that the other mentioned the Prince nickname."Maybe you should pay attention to where you're going," he knew he was the one in the wrong but he was too annoyed to really care about that technicality.Geonhak is one of the Three Princes at an elitist university. The prince who steals hearts.Hwanwoong is a student attending on an scholarship and with no status to speak off. He holds discontent to those in the high status of the school.I'm still not overly good with summaries but I hope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 25
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Small and delicate is how Geonhak would describe the short man currently glaring at him. He had just been walking, not particularly paying attention as he was talking to Youngjo and Dongju when he collided with the other. Now he was just quietly looking down at the man, enthralled by the svelte and fae-like appearance he had. He barely seemed real, Geonhak was almost tempted to reach out and touch the man. Just to see if he physically was there. Geonhak was pulled out of his thoughts when the other began poking his chest. 

"You know," the man said. "Just because you're called a Prince doesn't mean you get to bowl over us lower status students."

"Woongie!" the man's taller friend said, frantically waving his hands. Geonhak eyed him over, noted he seemed familiar but couldn't place the face. He turned his attention back to the short man, narrowing his eyes and frowning at him. It irked him that the other mentioned the Prince nickname.

"Maybe you should pay attention to where you're going," Geonhak knew he was the one in the wrong but he was too annoyed to really care about that technicality.

"I should pay attention!" The man exclaimed with wide and disbelieving eyes. Geonhak ignored the thoughts of how cute the other looked right now as he concentrated on frowning.

"Ok, come one Hwanwoong," his other friend said, pulling at Hwanwoong's arm and forcing him to leave. Geonhak frowned at the other friend, again sensing some familiarity in his appearance but unable to remember why. He watched the trio leave, feeling perplexed by the encounter.

"Oh so that's Hwanwoong," Youngjo said. 

"Who's Hwanwoong?" Geonhak asked, looking back at his two friends. 

"He's the one here on a scholarship," Dongju explained. "He's from a very poor family and is considered 'no status' around here."

"He hasn't really been fitting in," Youngjo added. "You might have heard of the others speaking about a 'commoner', well that's him."

"Seems like he doesn't like you, Geonhak-hyung," Dongju stated. 

"Impossible, who doesn't like Prince Geonhak?" 

Geonhak groaned at the nickname. "Why do you insist on always reminding me?"

"Why must you deny your Prince status? You're loved and admired by all, as if expected from Geonhak, the Prince who steals hearts," Youngjo smirked. 

"They've started calling you 'The Heartless Prince'. Apparently Geonhak-hyung, you steal hearts to replace your missing one," Dongju said. "They are really expanding our lore."

Youngjo laughed. "The day Geonhak is truly heartless will be the day hell freezes over. If they could see how depressed you get everytime you say no. You're more like the Prince with the shattered heart. Every heart you break causes yours to shatter more."

"Oh, I like that. Maybe I can get it added to our lore."

Geonhak rolled his eyes. He hated the nickname. To the other students, the three friends were called the Three Princes. Youngjo was the Ice Prince, the Prince with the ice heart who cares only for himself and Dongju was the Trickster Prince, the Prince who tricked his twin out of his half of the family business. The three were set to inherit a fortune that was equal to the combined inheritance of all the other students tenfold. Their friendship was considered powerful, many seeked to be a part of it but the three didn't trust any of them. They didn't want friends who only cared about their status.

"Who were the two with him?" Geonhak asked. 

"Lee Seoho and Lee Keonhee. Both are really smart but considered low status. Rich enough to attend this university, not rich enough for their peers. It's not surprising they would befriend the 'commoner'," Dongju answered. "They aren't the worst people to be friends with. Keonhee is always kind to me, in a proper genuine way like he doesn't expect anything in return."

"Seoho is about the same," Youngjo added. "Kind without any expectations. Also a fun fact about them, you turned them both down. Last year with Keonhee and the year before with Seoho." 

"Oh, that's why they seem familiar," Geonhak sighed. He hated thinking about all of the people he turned down. It hurt him having to disappoint someone but no one had ever caught his eye. He had long since resigned himself to a single life. 

🌙🌙🌙

Hwanwoong was fuming. He hated the school and the rich snobs who made up the populace. The only decent students seem to be Seoho and Keonhee. 

"You shouldn't have done that~" Seoho said in a sing-song tone.

"Honestly, mess with Prince Geonhak and half the school will be after your head," Keonhee sighed. "When you're 'low status' like us, it's just better to remain out of the spotlight."

"Except I'm not 'low status', I'm 'no status'. All eyes are on me no matter what. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let these 'elites' knock me around," Hwanwoong stated.

"It also doesn't mean you should get on the Princes' bad side," Keonhee complained.

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes. "They are as human as you and I. I don't see why this entire school treats them like royalty."

"When your friendship's net worth is 10 times the combined net worth of the entire school student body, you're bound to be treated that way," Seoho explained. 

"Rich people," Hwanwoong scoffed. He didn't see anything special with the Three Princes. Especially Geonhak, the Heartless Prince. Everyone seemed to speak highly of him but no one seemed to actually know him. It rubbed Hwanwoong the wrong way. 

Friendships and relationships seemed surface deep at this university. It was rare to find someone who just wanted to be friends without wanting something in return. Hwanwoong was grateful to come across Keonhee and Seoho . He had met them on his first day in the dance club. Neither were a dance major much to Hwanwoong's disappointment but he had at least made friends with them, giving him someone to talk to between and after classes, and during club activities.

"Scoff all you want, Hwanwoong. It's just how this university is," Keonhee offered a sympathetic smile. 

"I never should have accepted that scholarship. I miss my own school," Hwanwoong dropped down next to Seoho. 

"Think about all of the opportunities coming here will give you in the future. Also think of us, you never would have been graced with our presenses if you hadn't accepted it," Seoho claimed as he threw an arm around Hwanwoong. The smaller man snorted.

"Yeah, sure, meeting you two will be the silver lining."

"Let's forget about today by getting drunk tonight," Keonhee suggested.

"Oh, Myeong's band is playing tonight at the local club. We should go support him and dance the night away," Seoho grinned. 

"Myeong?" Hwanwoong asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"Friend of ours and Dongju's twin brother. He used to attend school here but he left for um… personal reasons," Seoho answered.

"Wait, the Trickster Prince's twin, the one he tricked?":

"The one and the same."

Hwanwoong growled quietly. "How can someone do that to their own twin?"

"It's ah… a bit more complicated than that," Keonhee said.

"You say that about everything," Hwanwoong pouted. "You know what, fuck it, let's get drunk and enjoy some live music."

Hwanwoong enjoyed the way the music played as the alcohol helped him loosen up. He moved gracefully as he danced, each movement coming to him as naturally as breathing did. He found an odd comfort in the warmth of being surrounded by others. It just soothed every nerve of his.

There was however a common problem with dancing drunk. Hwanwoong misstepped. To him it felt like the floor got pulled out from under him. He reached out, grabbing the closest person and was thankful when they got hold of him, keeping him from falling.

"Thank..." he started saying as he looked up with a smile, only for it to falter the moment he saw his saviour. "Oh it's you."

"Is that anyway to thank someone who helped?" Geonhak's deep voice resonated like music in the shorter man's ears. Hwanwoong felt like he could listen to it forever, if only it didn't belong to the Heartless Prince. 

"You can let me go," Hwanwoong sneered. 

"At least…"

"Now," he growled, cutting off the other. Geonhak rolled his eyes and released Hwanwoong, causing him to fall to the ground ungracefully. 

"Ow," he groaned, rubbing his backside as he got up.

"I just did what you told me to do," Geonhak pointed out. Hwanwoong glared at him but the other seemed unbothered.

"You're such a smug bastard."

Geonhak raised his eyebrows. "At what point was I smug? You suddenly come crashing into me and I'm the bastard for catching you."

"You're the bastard for dropping me," Hwanwoong corrected, crossing his arms. 

Geonhak scoffed and shook his head as he walked away. Hwanwoong kept his eyes, still narrowed in a glare, on him until he disappeared into the crowd. The short man grumbled insults under his breath as he went looking for his friends. His mood was now thoroughly spoiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know," Youngjo started saying once Geonhak finished ranting about the Commoner. "We could try and get his scholarship revoked."

"That's just downright mean, hyung," Dongju said. 

"If he's going to be ungrateful to Geonhak then he's really doing it to himself," Youngjo argued.

"No, we're not being that petty. He's a 'no status', he got here on his own merits and should be allowed to keep that opportunity," Geonhak stated. Despite the power he held, he wasn't about to use it to take out petty revenge on someone. 

"It's just annoying that he hates me for no reason. Like I only met him yesterday right?" Geonhak looked at Dongju, knowing the younger man would be able to remember if he had met Hwanwoong before. 

'As far as I can tell," Dongju answered with a shrug. "Maybe he just hates you because you're rich."

"But he doesn't know me!" Geonhak countered. It irked him that he was judged by his status and not because of who he was. It was usually people claiming they loved him, this was the first person to hate him but it felt similar. It felt empty really, like there was no real substance backing the feeling. Loved or hated, it was just the same. 

"Why do you even care?" Youngjo asked.

"I don't," Geonhak huffed.

Both Youngjo and Dongju raised an eyebrow but neither said a thing. The three went quiet as they ate their lunches. Geonhak wasn't sure why he cared so much about this one person hating him. It just bothered him greatly. He didn't feel the need to be loved by everyone but he at least didn't want to be hated for no good reason. There was also something about the fae like man that just kept him in Geonhak's mind. 

Geonhak finished his lunch and left the other two. He wanted some time alone. He had no more classes that day but he didn't want to go home. He wandered around the campus, with no real destination in mind. It didn't surprise him too much when he ended up in front of the dance clubroom. 

Geonhak had been a part of the club in his first year but his father disapproved so he was forced to stop going. He pushed the club's door open and went in. There was music playing and someone was dancing in front of the ceiling to floor mirrors. Their movements were incredibly fluid, almost like they had no bones. Each move felt purposeful and exact, nothing felt out of place.

The music ended and the dancer went still, just staring at themselves. Geonhak was finally able to see who they were, finding himself surprised to see Hwanwoong. It was different not seeing a frown on the shorter man. He actually looked handsome instead of just cute, even with his fae-likeness. It didn't last long as Hwanwoong finally noticed Geonhak.

"This room is for dance club members only," he stated with a frown. 

"Is it now? What if I want to join?" Geonhak asked with crossed arms.

"Then you can audition like everyone else though I doubt someone like you would even be interested, Prince Geonhak."

Geonhak's eye twitched. "Put that song back on and I'll audition right now."

"Fine, it will be fun watching you make a fool out of yourself," Hwanwoong walked over to the speaker.

"You'll be the fool," Geonhak mumbled under his breath as he took his jacket off. He put it to the side before stepping in front of the mirror. The music began playing and Geonhak began moving. The routine came easily to him as he remembered the choreography from the club teacher. Even after dropping out of the club, he kept practicing the dance. 

When the song came to an end, Geonhak stopped and stared at Hwanwoong through the mirror.

Hwanwoong looked flustered before looking away and scowling.

"Do I pass?" Geonhak asked, turning around to face the other.. 

"So you can kind of dance," Hwanwoong growled back, looking back at Geonhak. "Doesn't mean you can get into this club so easily."

The two glared at each other, neither speaking or moving. Geonhak couldn't stop seeing the other as cute. He was reminded of a tiger club, acting like it is dangerous but in reality it is cute and small. Completely harmless.

"If you weren't so annoying, you would be really cute," Geonhak smirked.

"What?" Hwanwoong was taken aback momentarily, his eyes going wide before returning to a frown. "You're not welcomed here."

Geonhak scoffed. It wasn't like he could join the club even with how much he wanted too. He looked away, breaking eye contact and went over to pick up his jacket. 

"You will find, Commoner, that you are the unwelcomed one," he stated, giving Hwanwoong one last glare. He left the club room and decided to just go home. 

🌙🌙🌙

Hwanwoong sat in the corner of the room, hugging his knees as he waited for his friends to turn up. The clubroom slowly filled up with the other members. He watched as the others glanced over at him before whispering among themselves.

"Rich people," he scoffed under his breath. It was always like this, no matter where he went, the other students would talk whispers to each other about him. Throwing glances at him like he was a freak in P.T. Barnum's Museum. It was annoying to say the least.

Finally Seoho and Keonhee arrived, much to Hwanwoong's relief. They scanned the room, their eyes falling on Hwanwoong and both headed straight to him. 

"Why do you look so grumpy?" Seoho asked as he sat beside the shorter man.

"The Heartless Prince was here earlier," Hwanwoong answered flatly.

"He was here?" Keonhee sat in front of them, crossing his lanky legs.

"I wonder if he's allowed to join again," Seoho pondered, tapping his chin in thought. 

"Join again?" Hwanwoong frowned. 

"He was a part of the club about two years back but had to drop out because his father disapproved of him dancing," Seoho explained. "It was a pity. Geonhak has a natural talent for dancing."

"Hmm," Hwanwoong hummed quietly in agreement. If he wasn't such a bastard, Hwanwoond would want to dance with him. Geonhak kept a strong presence when he danced. Hwanwoong couldn't stop himself from staring intently, watching each and every move as closely as possible. 

"We should get our stretches done," Hwanwoong said as he got up off the ground, not wanting to think of the Prince anymore.

Hwanwoong was the last to leave the dance clubroom. He always stayed behind, to practice a bit more. He didn't enjoy going home, living all by himself in an apartment was lonely most days. Seoho and Keonhee normally kept him company but both had to leave early. This didn't bother Hwanwoong, he needed to focus and being completely alone helped. Unfortunately, as hard as he tried, he couldn't focus on anything but Geonhak. 

"Argh!" Hwanwoong growled in frustration as he misstepped. His mind just kept slipping back to the Heartless Prince. He couldn't believe himself. Why was he thinking about that bastard?

A chuckle escaped Hwanwoong. "Fuck I'm pathetic. Anyone else but him, I'm not that desperate please," he pleaded with himself. 

Deciding he had enough, he packed up his belongings and made his way home. 

It was dark, a half moon glowing against a star filled black canvas. Hwanwoong was used to walking home alone. It wasn't a long walk and the cold night air kept him awake. 

"Love-love the stars~" Hwanwoong sang out loud. "Love-love the moon~"

He paused as he thought about the lyrics of the song he was singing. The words resonated with him too easily. The same air every day, the same bed every night, the same ceiling every morning, and the unreasonable emptiness he felt inside every moment. 

A familiar car pulled up beside him, the window went down and Hwanwoong leaned in with a lazy smile. 

"Fancy seeing you here," he said. The driver, a professor at the University, looked back with a sly smile. He was almost twice Hwanwoong's age but despite that was still handsome. Someone Hwanwoong didn't mind looking at during class.

"I thought it was you, Hwanwoong. Need a lift home?" He asked, though the younger man knew there was an unspoken invite in those words.

"I'm bored of my bed, perhaps you could show me yours Professor Mio," Hwanwoong flirted, one corner of his lips twitching up to a half smile.

"Get in."

Hwanwoong opened the passenger door and slipped into the car. He wasn't too sure why he kept doing this. Perhaps it was something to fill up the emptiness he felt inside. A faux relationship that allowed him to trick himself into thinking he wasn't completely alone in the world even though he still very much was. 

He wasn't surprised when the professor stopped at a love hotel, it wasn't the first time nor did he think it would be the last. He could still recall how this all started. It was his first week at the elite university and he was ready to just drop out, the scholarship didn't feel worth it. Professor Mio was the one Hwanwoong had spoken to. The professor spoke sweet words to the younger man, knowing the right things to say and it didn't take long for Hwanwoong to find himself fawning over the much older man. Of course, like everything in that university, the relationship was shallow. More for Professor Mio's pleasure than Hwanwoong but the younger man didn't care, anything to fill the void. 

Professor Mio ran a hand up Hwanwoong's thigh, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Let's head in."

"Yes Professor," Hwanwoong said in return as he offered a small smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hwanwoong woke up alone early in the morning. Professor Mio rarely stayed the night with the young man. Not that it bothered Hwanwoong, or at least that's what he told himself. In reality, he hated the relationship. It only benefited the professor but as if the emptiness was a drug, Hwanwoong was addicted. For a moment, he wasn't thinking about anything. He just wished it would last longer but he was only given crumbs. Slowly being stringed along. Not that he could leave, even if he truly wanted too. Professor Mio made it very clear that he couldn't leave.

Hwanwoong dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. He had a few hours until his first class. That was enough time to return to his apartment to shower off the grime that Professor Mio left on him. He felt sore as he stripped off his clothes before stepping under the water. He rested his forehead on the cold tiles as the scalding water sprayed down onto him. He was almost tempted to not go, to just stay home and sleep off the numbness. But he knew he shouldn't, not if he wanted to keep studying dance. 

Hwanwoong eventually got out of the shower to finish getting ready before making his way to the university. The walk gave him a small amount of time to think. He wondered for the hundredth time if attending this university was really in his best interest. Anyone would consider themselves lucky to have the chance to attend such a prestigious school. He let out a sigh as he reached the campus. He was stopped at the front gates by Keonhee.

"Hwanwoong, have you heard the rumours?" The taller man asked.

"Rumours?" Hwanwoong frowned. Rumours were a common thing at this university, a lot of the time they could break a person's social standing. Rich people loved their scandals.

"Apparently one of the professors was seen at a love hotel with a student," Keonhee explained. "It's all over the campus but no one seems to know who either party is. There is some speculation but nothing solid."

Hwanwoong felt his blood run cold and the colour drain from his face. This couldn't be happening, if anyone was to figure out it involved him it wouldn't go down well for him.

"Are you ok, Woongie?" Keonhee asked, looking at the shorter man with concern. "You're looking pale."

"I'm fine," Hwanwoong forced himself to smile though Keonhee seemed unconvinced.

"Anyway, I should get to class. I'm not interested in gossip."

Keonhee pouted. "Fine, I'll go find Seoho-hyung and bug him. See you at lunch."

They parted ways and Hwanwoong quickly headed to class as he tried to calm down his beating heart. He had no idea what to do, if someone saw him with Professor Mio it would affect his place at the university and as much as he hated the elites, he didn't want to leave. He decided he needed to talk to the professor as soon as he possibly could.

🌙🌙🌙

Geonhak and Dongju were at the university library working on their class assignments. The younger however was more interested in talking about the newest rumour circulating the school.

"Who do you think it is?" Dongju asked. Geonhak didn't answer. Gossip didn't interest him so he chose not to say a word. Not that it deterred the other from continuing to talk. 

"I bet it's Professor Gee. He looked like someone who would sleep with a student," Dongju said. 

"How does one look like that?" Geonhak questioned, immediately regretting it.

"Haven't you noticed the way he leers at the female students?"

"I barely notice the students let alone the professor looking at them."

Dongju sighed. "This is why I need Youngjo-hyung around. You're no fun."

Geonhak rolled his eyes as he returned to working on his assignment. 

"Ah!" Dongju explained. Geonhak looked up to see the other waving at someone.

"Keonhee!" Dongju called out. Geonhak looked over to see said person looking stunned and confused. 

"Dongju, we're in the library. What are you doing?" Geonhak asked as Keonhee made his way over to them.

"Well you won't gossip with me and Youngjo-hyung isn't here so next best thing," Dongju shrugged.

"Is there something you needed me for?" Keonhee asked upon reaching them, looking at Dongju with clear uncertainty.

"Yes, sit here and gossip with me," Dongju patted the seat next to him. Keonhee looked a bit befuddled but still did as asked.

"Is this about the professor having an affair with a student?" Keonhee asked.

"Yes, I think it might be Professor Gee."

"Oh, because of how he looked at the girls?"

Dongju's face lit up. "Finally someone who sees it."

"Hate to burst your bubble but I don't think it's him. Apparently it was a male student. Some are saying it's Hwanwoong but I don't think so. I think he's just an easy target for this scandal."

Geonhak looked at Keonhee at the mention of the fae-like dancer.

"It seems like someone with no status would do," he remarked offhandedly. 

Keonhee threw him a glare. "Just because he doesn't have our backgrounds doesn't mean he would do something like this."

Geonhak narrowed his eyes but bit his tongue. There was no reason to fight the other. He knew he would react the same way if someone said anything negative about his friends.

"I'm more interested in the professor behind this," Dongju commented. "Geonhak is no fun. Come on, I'll treat you to coffee."

Keonhee looked like a deer in headlights as Dongju got up. The younger dragged the other to his feet.

"Are you sure?" Keonhee asked as he followed after Dongju. Geonhak didn't hear the answer as they left earshot.

Geonhak let out a sigh before returning to his assignment. He eventually had to give up as he thought about what he had seen the night before. He saw Hwanwoong get into Professor Mio's car. Despite the offhand comment, he did hope it wasn't the Commoner. The power difference could leave Hwanwoong unable to leave the relationship.

"Why do I even care?" Geonhak mumbled to himself. He didn't care, at least that's what he told himself unconvincingly. Letting out another sigh, he packed up his books and left the library.

🌙🌙🌙

Hwanwoong hesitated outside of Professor Mio's office door. He wanted to talk to the professor. To say that their relationship had to end. He needed to put a stop to it. He took a deep breath and knocked. 

"Come in," he heard Professor Mio call out. Hwanwoong almost didn't go in, but he did. 

"We need to talk," Hwanwoong said as he approached the professor's desk. 

"Hardly," Professor Mio stood up and walked around his desk to the younger man. "Today's news is tomorrow's history, my precious Hwanwoong. Neither of us have to worry."

"I want to end our relationship," Hwanwoong stated, with as much conviction as he could muster.

Professor Mio reached out and caressed Hwanwoong's cheek. "That's not how this relationship works."

Hwanwoong's insides tightened as he stared up at the older man.

"You're mine until I get bored or I suppose we could end this but we both know that without good grades your benefactor will withdraw his funding. Only well behaved students get good grades, my precious Hwanwoong."

Tears stung the corners of Hwanwoong's eyes. He felt trapped, restricted, almost unable to breath.

"Yes, Professor," he forced out. Professor Mio smiled.

"Now that's what I like to hear," he leaned down and went to kiss Hwanwoong when there was a knock at the door. Professor Mio sighed as he let Hwanwoong go and stepped back.

"Come in."

The door opened and, to Hwanwoong's horror, Geonhak stepped in. The younger man looked away.

"Geonhak, what a pleasant surprise," Professor Mio said, convincingly sounding surprised. "How is my sister?"

"Mother is well. Mostly keeping herself busy," Geonhak answered. Hwanwoong's eyes widened as he looked from the professor to Geonhak as he realised they were uncle and nephew.

"What brings you to my office?" 

"I was looking for Hwanwoong. Someone said they saw him in here."

Professor Mio frowned but didn't say anything about it. 

"You're free to go, Hwanwoong," the professor went back to his desk and sat down. Hwanwoong was quick to leave the office. Geonhak followed after him, easily keeping up.

"The rumours? It's my uncle and you, right?"

Hwanwoong stopped in his tracks.

"It's none of your business," he growled as he faced the other.

"I just want to help you. There's no motive," Geonhak said, putting his hands up in defense.

Hwanwoong narrowed his eyes. "Sure there isn't. I don't need your help."

"I can help if he's forcing you to…"

"He's not forcing me to do anything," Hwanwoong interrupted the other. "Stay out of my business. You'll just make things worse."

"What he's doing isn't right," Geonhak argued.

"Stay out of my business," Hwanwoong repeated before storming off. He was grateful when the other didn't follow. Last thing he needed was pity from the Heartless Prince.

Hwanwoong decided to head home, he did have an afternoon class but he just couldn't bring himself to attend. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and forget everything for a few hours. 


	4. Chapter 4

"I have a boyfriend," Dongju announced out of the blue, making Geonhak choke on his drink. The three were at a small cafe they frequent a lot due to how quiet it was.

"Congrats," Youngjo smiled as he helped Geonhak by patting his back. "When did this happen?" 

"The other day. We were gossiping and I decided I wanted to date him. He said yes, well not at first. He thought I was messing with him at first but when he realised I was serious he said yes," Dongju smiled.

"Wait, the other day? Is it that Keonhee guy?" Geonhak asked once his coughing fit finally settled. 

"Yep," Dongju's smile widened. 

"Isn't it a bit too early to be calling him your boyfriend?" Youngjo pointed out.

"Not when he's obviously my soulmate. Honestly, I don't feel any of those pressures of keeping up appearances around him. I can be vulnerable without worrying when I'm with him. It's almost like being with you two but different. I don't know how to properly explain it," Dongju shrugged.

"I think I understand," Youngjo reached over and patted the younger man's shoulder. "I'm really happy for you."

"Same," Geonhak smiled. "I wish I could find something like that."

"So if he's your boyfriend, why isn't he hanging out with us? He's more than welcomed to," Youngjo said.

"He does have his own friends, hyung," Dongju pointed out.

"Seoho and the Commoner right? Invite them too. Might be amusing," Youngjo grinned. Geonhak side eyed him. 

"Amusing?" He asked. 

"I said might be. Besides, wouldn't it be easier to find out why he hates you when we're in a casual setting. Maybe you could clear the air," Youngjo shrugged. 

"I think that's a great idea, Youngjo-hyung," Dongju pulled his phone out. "I'll invite him and his friends to join us now."

Genhak let out a sigh, wanting the other two to know of his annoyance with the situation. He hadn't talked to Hwanwoong, or even encountered him since the incident with his uncle. He was certain the younger man was stuck in a relationship he couldn't get out of but he also knew that the other was too headstrong to accept help. The rumours surrounding the relationship had long since disappeared, pretty much the next day. Rumours came and went quickly. Especially when no one had the information on the parties involved. 

"He's on his way with Seoho and the Commoner though he did ask if we could refer to Hwanwoong by his name," Dongju stated. 

"Easy enough, we can do that," Youngjo said. 

It didn't take long for Keonhee and his friends to turn up at the cafe. While waiting, Geonhak and Youngjo had moved a table to give them space for the new arrivals.

"My tall prince," Dongju got up and practically ran into Keonhee's opened arms for a tight hug. Seoho and Hwanwoong looked equally surprised.

"Your new boyfriend is Dongju?" Seoho asked in disbelief.

"I told you you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Keonhee snickered before turning his attention to Dongju. "My charming prince, thank you for inviting my friends."

"You should thank Youngjo-hyung, he suggested it," Dongju looked back over at Youngjo who smiled.

"You better prove you're worthy of our dongsaeng. And be warned, you hurt him, we will come after you," Youngjo spoke in a calm yet obviously threatening tone. Keonhee paled.

"Don't worry about him. He's harmless. Besides, I already know you're worthy," Dongju kissed Keonhee.

Through the whole exchange, Geonhak didn't fail to notice that Hwanwoong was glaring at him. He glared back after a while, making the younger man look away. 

They all sat down, Dongju and Keonhee sat together, Seoho sat next to Youngjo and Hwanwoong sat opposite Geonhak.

"We should do something together," Youngjo suggested. "Get to know each other better."

"We had planned to go out for karaoke," Seoho said. Hwanwoong looked at him in horror. 

"Karaoke?" Youngjo grinned. "Sounds good."

"I'm down," Dongju smiled.

"Sure," Geonhak agreed, making Hwanwoong look at him with another glare. The shorter man was obviously not happy with the idea but didn't say a single word in protest.

🌙🌙🌙

Hwanwoong was annoyed. First at Keonhee for not warning him about who they were meeting with and second at Seoho for mentioning their karaoke plans. He had hoped for a peaceful night of singing and drinking, now the Three Princes were joining them.

"Oh, stop pouting," Seoho chuckled. The older was driving the younger man home to get ready for that night. They had left Keonhee behind to hang out a little longer with his new boyfriend. 

"I don't want to be stuck in a room with them," Hwanwoong complained.

"They really aren't bad people, Woongie. Just properly get to know them and you'll understand."

Hwanwoong felt unconvinced. He had heard all of the stories about the Three Princes. They didn't sound like good people. 

"Seoho-hyung?"

"Hmm," Seoho hummed in acknowledgement.

"Aren't you worried that Dongju might hurt Keonhee-hyung?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"Of course but he could get hurt by anyone he chooses to date. He's a big boy, Hwanwoong. If this turns out to be a mistake, it's his to make," Seoho parked out front of Hwanwoong's building. "Keonhee is happy and in love. Let's let him enjoy it."

Hwanwoong sighed. He just didn't trust Dongju after the stories he had heard. He couldn't understand how someone could betray their own twin. 

"I just don't trust them," he muttered. 

"Listen, everything isn't as black and white as it seems. The stories you heard about Dongju are exaggerated for a reason," Seoho stated. He got out of the car, Hwanwoong following after him. 

"How so?" 

"Dongmyeong and Dongju are close, always have been and probably always will be, however their parents never treated them as equal," Seoho explained as the two headed up to Hwanwoong's apartment. "They were always pitted against each other, with Dongju more often than not falling into Dongmyeong's shadow. But no matter what, they never turned against each other. In fact, they helped each other. Dongju wanted to prove he had what it took to run the family business, Dongmyeong didn't want a single thing to do with it and wanted to be in a band. Of course, their father would be against it, so instead they worked together to make it look like Dongju tricked Dongmyeong. Their father liked the initiative and coldness of Dongju's actions and that made him the heir while Dongmyeong got disowned."

"So no one knows about this at the university?" Hwanwoong asked.

"No one. Keonhee and I are friends with Dongmyeong, that's how we knew but we never really got to know Dongju. Mostly because he wanted to avoid being friends with 'low class' during all of this, I'm guessing he's relaxed about it now if he's dating Keonhee. I can't wait for Dongmyeong to find out, he was saying for a long time Dongju would like Keonhee," Seoho chuckled. Hwanwoong stayed quiet as they reached his door. He had a lot to think about, if what Seoho said was true, that it wasn't as black and white as it seemed then maybe not all the stories he heard were true.

That night, Hwanwoong was on his sixth drink, swaying slightly to the song Geonhak was singing. He couldn't deny the other had a good voice. Soothing to his ears, not that he would ever actually admit it to anyone. 

"Woongie~ You're so red right now," Keonhee giggled, his face also flushed red.

"Speak for yourself," Hwanwoong laughed, finishing off his drink. 

"It's our turn next," Dongju announced, grabbing Keonhee's hand once Geonhak's song was over. The deep voiced man sat down beside Hwanwoong, much to the younger one's annoyance. However, before he had a chance to glare he felt his stomach do a flip and he knew everything was threatening to come up. 

"I'll be back in a moment," he muttered as he rushed out of the karaoke room and to the toilets, seconds before emptying his stomach's contents into a toilet. 

🌙🌙🌙

Geonhak had followed after Hwanwoong, worried about him given how quickly he left. He found the young dancer kneeling in front of a toilet and throwing up. Geonhak quickly returned to the karaoke room to grab a glass before returning to toilets and filling it up at the sink. He handed it to the other. Hwanwoong looked at the glass, uncertain, but ended up taking it. 

"Thank you," he muttered. He took a sip.

"How are you feeling?" Geonhak asked.

"I drank too much and now I feel horrible, I kind of want to go home," Hwanwoong admitted before throwing up again. Geonhak waited until he stopped before speaking. 

"Do you want me to take you home?" He offered. 

Hwanwoong didn't answer as he drank the glass of water before finally nodding slowly. "Yes please."

"Come on, we can let the others know," Geonhak helped the other to his feet and followed behind him as they made their way back to the others. 

"Are you going to be ok with Geonhak taking you home?" Seoho asked. 

"No one else really can," Hwanwoong replied. "And I don't want to take a taxi home alone." 

"Alright, stay safe and we'll come make sure you haven't keeled over tomorrow," Seoho chuckled. Hwanwoong gave a weak smile before leaving with Geonhak. 

The older man walked a step behind Hwanwoong, wanting to keep an eye on the younger man in case he trip, giving how much he was stumbling. Somehow they managed to make it to Geonhak's car in one piece. The drive to Hwanwoong's apartment was quiet. Geonhak wondered if he should talk, fill the silence with words but as he glanced over at the other, he could see that Hwanwoong had fallen asleep. He looked cute without a scowl on his face. It made Geonhak wish he could see more of this side of Hwanwoong. 

At the younger man's apartment, Geonhak carried Hwanwoong up to his apartment. He used the other's key to unlock the door and walked through the house until he found the bedroom. He laid Hwanwoong down on the bed and began taking off his shoes. 

"No," Hwanwoong mumbled. "I don't want to."

"What?" Geonhak asked, looking at him with a confused frown. 

"Oh, right, it's you not him," Hwanwoong began glaring again as he sat up. "You can leave now."

"You're welcome, I guess," Geonhak rolled his eyes.

"Why would I thank you when you will probably use this against me later?" Hwanwoong asked, venom in his tone. 

"Strangely enough, I actually do good things simply because they are the right thing to do," Geonhak pointed out, getting annoyed with the other's attitude. 

"Sure, that's what Professor Mio said too. First it was just him, out of the kindness of his heart, helping me by changing a bad grade I got and now look where we are," Hwanwoong started laughing but soon they began to turn into sobs. "I don't want to do this anymore, please. I just want it to stop"

"Hwanwoong," Geonhak spoke softly, not wanting to scare the other. "Look, hate me all you want but if my uncle is forcing you to do anything then let me help you, please. I can help you."

"There's nothing you can do. I need the grades to keep going to that university. Any drops will cause my benefactor to withdraw his funding," Hwanwoong explained, tears trailing down his cheeks. 

Geonhak frowned. "Benefactor? I thought you had a scholarship."

Hwanwoong shook his head. "It's… complicated."

"Say no more then," Geonhak understood 'complicated'. "Let me see what I can do. This is an abuse of power and I won't stand by when I know it's happening."

Hwanwoong wiped away his tears and sniffled. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Get some sleep, I'll talk to you on Monday ok?"

"Actually, could you stay until I fall asleep? I just… don't really want to be alone right now," Hwanwoong was looking away as he talked, obviously embarrassed about asking. 

"I can do that," Geonhak agreed to stay. Hwanwoong smiled softly at this as he laid back down. 

"Could you sing me a lullaby? You have a nice voice," Hwanwoong murmured as his eyelids drooped. Geonhak could see he was already quickly on his way to dream land but still, Geonhak sat on the bed and sang to the other


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // sexual assault

Hwanwoong woke up to a warm body holding him close. At first he thought it was Professor Mio but he knew that man would never cuddle with him like this. Gentle yet firm, whoever was behind him filled his mind with security, he knew he was safe. He tried to remember what happened the night before. He had gone out for drinking and karaoke with Seoho, Keonhee and the three princes. He had thrown up and… 

Hwanwoong's eyes widened. It had to be Geonhak. He remembered he had asked the other to stay and sing him to sleep. The heartless prince must have fallen asleep. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he tried pulling himself out of Geonhak's grip. He was beginning to panic, he felt restrained as he desperately clawed at the other's arms. 

"Let me go," he yelled. Geonhak's hold loosen and Hwanwoong pulled himself out, falling out the bed as a result. He scambered back, away from the bed as he tried calming down. 

"Are you alright?" Geonhak asked, his voice deeper from sleep. He rubbed the back of his head and yawned.

"Get out of my apartment!" Hwanwoong demanded. Geonhak raised his eyebrows.

"So we're back to you hating me?" He asked.

"Just cause you caught me during a vulnerable moment doesn't mean I ever stopped," Hwanwoong glared at the other. 

Geonhak scoffed as he got out of the bed. "I'm surprised you have any friends if this is how you treat people."

"I treat my friends perfectly fine, it's rich pricks like you I despise."

"Wait, do you really only hate me because I'm rich?" Geonhak frowned.

"It's part of the reason. I've heard enough about you to know you're not someone I want to know," Hwanwoong got off the ground and continued to glare at the older man.

"Maybe actually get to know me before judging me," Geonhak stated before he pushed past the shorter man and left. Hwanwoong waited until he heard the front door close before collapsing to the ground. He felt exhausted. Between being hungover and panickingly getting out of Geonhak's hold, he was tired. He felt embarrassed as well. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to lower his guard around the Heartless Prince. He dragged himself back to bed.

Hwanwoong wanted to cry. It was humiliating. He wrapped his arms around his pillow and buried his face in it. It smelt like Geonhak. Soft and sweet, not bold in the slightest. It was perfectly subtle. Hwanwoong breathed it in.

"Bastard," he growled into the pillow as he thought about how warm the other was. He threw it onto the ground, pushing Geonhak out of his head.

"Was that my nephew I saw?"

Hwanwoong froze up. He had forgotten he was meeting with Professor Mio today. He rolled over and looked at the other with a sly smile. 

"It was. Does that bother you?" He asked, watching the much older man's reaction carefully.

Mio took his jacket off. "I don't mind sharing sometimes so long as you don't make a habit of it."

Hwanwoong scoffed. "No habit forming there."

"Good. I was lonely last night, to think you were finding company in another. Breaks my heart, we'll have to fix that," Mio smirked.

"You said we wouldn't do anything, that you just wanted to talk," Hwanwoong pushed himself away from the other.

"I did just want to talk but that was before I saw Geonhak. He can't help you, I hope you know. No matter the pretty lies he's promised, there isn't a single thing he can do."

"Please, I don't want to," Hwanwoong begged as Mio climbed onto the bed.

"You don't have much of a choice but do fight. Makes it so much more fun."

"Mio, that's not funny," Hwanwoong could feel his heart hammering in his chest. The professor did have a habit of pushing boundaries until Hwanwoong gave in but never was he completely forced against his will. Not that he didn't think the other was capable of it.

"I'm not being funny, Hwanwoong. In fact, I'm tired of your attitude," Mio loomed over the smaller man. He put his hand to Hwanwoong's neck and pushed him against the mattress. With wide eyes, the younger man stared up at the other, not knowing what to do. There wasn't anything he could do except submit. 

Hwanwoong fought back tears as the professor let go of his neck and began kissing it tenderly.

"Beg," Mio whispered into his ear. "Beg me to hurt you."

He pushed back his emotions, making himself go numb.

"Please," he muttered, as a tear fell from the corner of his eye. "Please hurt me." 

🌙🌙🌙

Geonhak wasn't sure what to do. He was sitting in his car, looking up at Hwanwoong's building. He had passed his uncle as he got to the bottom stairs. The older man wasn't happy to see him but they exchanged no words when they walked by each other. 

Geonhak started up his car, Hwanwoong was an adult. He could handle himself and yet Geonhak couldn't stop this sinking feeling inside. The other had told him last night he didn't want to do this with Mio. 

"Fuck," Geonhak growled as he shut his car off and got out, just as a familiar car parked on the other side of his.

"Did you spend the night?" Seoho asked after getting out of the back. 

"Just got here," Geonhak lied. "Wanted to make sure the commoner didn't die."

Seoho gave him a knowing look. "Your clothes say otherwise." 

"Right," Geonhak sighed as he looked down at his clothes. "I fell asleep here but he just kicked me out. Nothing happened between us."

"Sounds about right," Seoho smiled. "I doubted you two would have hooked up given Hwanwoong hates you as if you stole his first born or something."

"Seoho, what do you think of Hwanwoong?" Geonhak decided to ask. 

Seoho frowned, looking confused by the question but still managing to answer it. "He's a good guy. Very caring and hardworking but he's hiding something."

"He'll probably kill me for telling you but I feel he'll let you help more than he'll let me. That rumour that was going around, about the student and professor…"

"It was Hwanwoong and your uncle," Seoho said.

"Yeah," Geonhak was surprised.

"I was the one who spread the rumour, I purposely left out the names because I wanted to see if it would back Hwanwoong into a corner so he would stop this relationship. Don't tell him, he'll definitely be mad if he finds out."

"How did you find out?"

"I saw them," Seoho answered. "Heading into the hotel. How did you know? I doubt he would have told you willingly."

"I saw him get into my uncle's car. Once the rumour came out, it was easy to figure out. I don't think he can leave the relationship. I think Mio is holding something over him, his grades. Last night, Hwanwoong said he couldn't have a drop in his grades or his benefactor will withdraw their support," Geonhak explained. 

"I knew it, that's what I think he's been hiding. The circumstances that led him to our university," Seoho stated.

"That's not important right now. I'm worried. Last night, Hwanwoong told me he didn't want to be with Mio anymore and right now they're up there alone together."

Seoho's face went serious. "Let's go."

The two were quick to run inside and head up to Hwanwoong's apartment. Seoho let them in. The apartment was quiet but there was a noise coming from the direction of the younger man's bedroom. It sounded like a cry of pain. They headed that way, Seoho reaching the door first and pushing it open. 

Mio was on top of Hwanwoong, biting his neck and pinning his hands down. The younger man saw them first, his eyes widening before he pleaded. 

"Help," it was quiet but to Geonhak it felt like the loudest sound he had ever heard as he went to Mio and grabbed his shoulder.

"Get off him," he growled. He pulled the older man off of Hwanwoong and forced him out of the room as Seoho looked after the other. 

"Get the fuck out of here," Geonhak pushed Mio out of the front door. 

"You can't save him, my dearest nephew," he stated as he straightened up. "I don't even know why you're wasting your time with him."

"I'm not letting you hurt another person again," Geonhak said before closing the door in the other's face. 

He had wanted to hit his uncle, so badly he wanted to knock the other out. Instead he leaned his forehead on the door before hitting it out of frustration. He felt guilty for not coming up here sooner, for not stopping Mio before he even got here. He wanted to return to Seoho and Hwanwoong but he knew the younger man wouldn't want to see him. So instead, he sat in the lounge room and waited.

🌙🌙🌙

Hwanwoong desperately held onto Seoho and he cried into his chest. His neck hurt from where Mio had bitten him and his body was shaking badly. Seoho held him close and rubbed his back while muttering soothing words. 

"I've got you, Hwanwoong," he said. "I've got you."

"Please don't leave me alone," Hwanwoong asked, looking up at Seoho. 

"I promise."

Hwanwoong felt satisfied enough to bury his face in Seoho's chest once more. He felt safe with his hyung though it didn't have the same feeling as Geonhak had given him earlier. He tried not to dwell on that.

"We're not going to let that man touch you again. We'll help you no matter what," Seoho promised.

"But my grades, he'll lower them if I don't listen to him," Hwanwoong sniffled as he pulled away. "I need to keep them up or… or my father will stop funding my education."

Seoho frowned. "Your father?"

Hwanwoong nodded. "It's complicated."

"Ok. Ok, we don't talk about complicated things," Seoho continued rubbing Hwanwoong's back and holding him closely. "Don't worry. I promise, we'll help you and keep your place at the school."

"Thank you," Hwanwoong snuggled into Seoho, closing his eyes and letting himself relax. He trusted the older man and knew with both Seoho and Geonhak in the apartment, he was safe. 


	6. Chapter 6

Geonhak was startled awake by someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes, surprised to see Seoho before remembering he was at Hwanwoong's apartment. 

"Sorry to wake you," the older man apologised. "I have to go. Hwanwoong is asleep but could you sit in his room with him so he doesn't wake up alone. Keonhee said he'll be here in about an hour."

"Sure," Geonhak agreed as he sat up and stretched. His muscles felt sore from sleeping on the couch. 

"Thank you. I know he's not the easiest person to get along with for you, given his weird feelings for you but I know he'll feel safe having someone there."

Geonhak frowned. "Weird feelings?"

"Yeah well, he hates you or so he keeps claiming but honestly, I think he might like you a bit. Given your reputation, it's understandable that he's trying to push those feelings aside. It's just, I don't understand why he only hates you this much and not so much Youngjo-hyung and Dongju so the only reason I can think of is he has a crush on you," Seoho explained. Hearing that the fae dancer might have a crush on him made Geonhak feel flustered. 

"Oh," Seoho grinned like a cheshire cat. "Looks like someone might be crushing on Woongie~"

"It's complicated," Geonhak grumbled.

"Sure it is, Heartless Prince."

Geonhak glared at the other but he just laughed. 

"Maybe confess to him, he might say yes. Anyway, bye," Seoho left, still chuckling as he went. Geonhak scoffed though he couldn't shake the thoughts that Hwanwoong might actually like him. Though he had long since decided he was doomed to a single life, he couldn't deny how drawn he felt towards the younger man. He had never felt this way towards another before. 

Geonhak got up and made his way to Hwanwoong's room. The younger man was sleeping but his face was scrunched up like he was dreaming of something uncomfortable. Geonhak got into the bed and began running his fingers through the other's hair. Hwanwoong's face relaxed as he let out a light moan. 

"Please hold me," he mumbled. The words set a cascade of butterflies free inside of Geonhak. He lied down and wrapped his arms around Hwanwoong, holding him closely. 

Hwanwoong rolled in his sleep, facing Geonhak as a result and his eyes fluttered open. At first the older man panicked, worried about upsetting the younger but instead Hwanwoong pressed his lips against Geonhak's. It was feather light and quick but enough to send fireworks throughout Geonhak's mind. 

"Thank you for saving me," Hwanwoong said quietly before snuggling into Geonhak's chest. 

"I think I like you," the words tumbled from Geonhak's mouth before he could stop them. For a moment, it felt like the world stood still as Hwanwoong looked up at him surprised. 

"Why would you like me?" Hwanwoong asked after a moment, looking away. 

"I couldn't tell you the reason, I just do," Geonhak answered softly. 

"You should leave," Hwanwoong pulled himself out of Geonhak's hold. "I'll be fine."

"Hwanwoong…"

"Don't," tears began welling up in the younger man's eyes. "You can't save me from him, not really. You're better off just not even acknowledging me."

"I've never liked anyone before. I don't know what to say, not to do or even why I feel like this. But when I saw my uncle on you, when I heard you pleading for my help, I just… I never want to see you being hurt again, I never want to hear you pleading like that again. I won't let him near you, even if it means staying by your side forever whether you like it or not," Geonhak promised. 

Tears fell easily as Hwanwoong grabbed Geonhak's shirt and sobbed into his chest. Geonhak wrapped his arms around the crying man, holding him tightly. He truly wanted to protect Hwanwoong and he silently vowed to deal with his uncle so he could never hurt the sobbing man again.

"I'll protect you," Geonhak murmured as he kissed the top of Hwanwoong's head. "He won't ever hurt you again."

Hwanwoong cried himself to sleep in the security of Geonhak's strong yet gentle hold.

🌙🌙🌙

Hwanwoong woke up suddenly to the sound of a door opening. Panic set in as he felt convinced it was Professor Mio returning.

"It's ok," Geonhak told him, tightening his hold. It was enough for Hwanwoong to calm down. He was safe in the other's arms.

"It's Keonhee. I promise you're safe."

"Don't leave me," Hwanwoong pleaded. "Please stay."

"I promise I will," Geonhak kissed his forehead.

"Let's pretend to be asleep. Keonhee-hyung won't wake me up," Hwanwoong said. "I don't want to leave bed."

Geonhak chuckled quietly. Hwanwoong basked in the sound as he snuggled up with the older man and pretended to be asleep. The bedroom door opened and Hwanwoong could hear Keonhe aww.

"Dongju, come look," Keonhee said quietly.

"Oh, look at them," Dongju cooed. A phone camera shutter could be heard. Hwanwoong wasn't surprised and he didn't care, he felt safe in Geonhak's hold. 

"Let's leave them to sleep," Keonhee suggested.

"Ok, we can snuggle on the couch. Does Hwanwoong-hyung have Disney plus?" Dongju asked.

"We can go see."

The bedroom door closed. 

"They're gone," Geonhak said. Hwanwoong opened his eyes and looked at the other.

"Did you really mean it earlier? That you think you like me," He asked, trying not to sound hopeful, trying not to open his heart to the Heartless Prince.

"I did," Geonhak confirmed. It felt like Hwanwoong's heart was doing somersaults.

"But you're the Heartless Prince, you never fall for anyone," he spoke in a small voice.

"No one has ever caught my eye, until I ran into you," Geonhak admitted. "I felt drawn to you, you seem unreal. Like a fae, like you couldn't possibly exist but you're right here," he reached out and touched Hwanwoong's cheek tenderly. It felt like sparks were igniting in the younger man's body.

Hwanwoong leaned towards Geonhak and kissed him. Geonhak's hand slid behind his head and the kiss deepened. Hwanwoong let out a moan, encouraging the other to slip his tongue between Hwanwoong's lips. It was electrifying, different to any kiss he received from Mio. It was passionate yet still tender, their tongues eagerly wrapping around each other.

Hwanwoong gripped tightly onto Geonhak's shirt. He didn't want the kiss to end. He wanted to just live in that single moment but his need for oxygen soon made him pull away. The two pressed their foreheads together as they stared into each other's eyes and panted.

"Go on a date with me," Geonhak said. 

"Ok," Hwanwoong agreed, his heart hammering so hard in his chest he was certain Geonhak could feel it.

Geonhak smiled. "A week from now, we'll go on a date."

"You better make it amazing," Hwanwoong quipped with a cheeky grin. Geonhak chuckled before pulling the younger man back into another kiss.

Hwanwoong didn't want to leave bed. He never thought he would find himself enjoying the tranquility of snuggling with Geonhak. The other had fallen asleep. He looked peaceful, breathing deeply and his face calm. Hwanwoong just wanted to stay with him but his body was begging for the toilet and food. He pecked Geonhak's lips before pulling himself out of the older's hold.

Hwanwoong went to the toilet before going to the kitchen. In the adjoining lounge room he saw Dongju watching a movie while Keonhee was lying down, his head on the younger man's lap.

"Finally awake?" Keonhee asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I feel safe knowing you're all here," Hwanwoong answered.

"Seoho-hyung said he'll come back soon."

"Youngjo-hyung will also be here soon," Dongju added. "He's also offered a room as his home if you don't feel safe here anymore."

Hwanwoong was surprised, taken aback by the kind offer. In the past 24 hours, his views of the three Princes had been shaken. They were nowhere near the same people the stories said they were.

"Thank you," tears welled up in his eyes. Keonhee got up and went over to him as the tears began to fall. He pulled the smaller man into a hug.

"I need to tell you all something, just something I've been hiding," Hwanwoong said, deciding it was time to come clean to all of them about his father. They were all so kind to him, he knew he could trust them all. 

"Once everyone gets here, you can," Keonhee squeezed Hwanwoong tightly. 

"We should get food first," Geonhak came out of the bedroom, stretching his arms. Hwanwoong smiled at him, tempted to pull himself out of the hug to go to him but also didn't want the teasing. 

"Food sounds good," he agreed. 

"I'll tell Youngjo-hyung to get us something," Dongju pulled his phone out and began messaging.

"How are you feeling?" Geonhak asked gently, looking down at Hwanwoong. 

"I'm ok," he murmured, feeling his face heat up. Keonhee let go of him and looked from him to Geonhak and back to him. 

"Oh, so something happened between you two," Keonhee said as he pointed back and forth between the two. 

"Keonhee, nothing happened," Geonhak stated. "Hwanwoong went through something traumatic and I helped him. He's not going to throw hate at me after that, right?"

Hwanwoong felt grateful to Geonhak as he nodded in agreement. "I'm not that rude, Keonie."

Keonhee frowned down at Hwanwoong, looking unconvinced. 

"Youngjo-hyung isn't too far off," Dongju said, getting Keonhee to take his attention off of Hwanwoong. "What are you three talking about?"

"I think something happened between Geonhak-hyung and Hwanwoong," Keonhee answered. Dongju stepped in front of Geonhak and stared at him.

"Geonhak-hyung," he said. "You look unusually happy."

"No I don't," Geonhak frowned. 

"We saw you two snuggling, you looked comfortable. What else happened? We're not going to tease you," Dongju promised. Geonhak put a hand on the top of his head and scruffed his hair.

"Nothing happened. We only snuggled while we slept because he felt safe in my arms. Stop trying to see something that's not there," Geonhak stated. "You're going to make Hwanwoong uncomfortable after he just stopped hating me."

"Sorry Hyung," Dongju pouted as he smoothed his hair back down.

"Thank you," Hwanwoong mouthed when the other two weren't looking. Geonhak gave him a small smile just as Seoho and Youngjo came through the door.

"I've got food, so let's eat," Youngjo said with a smile. 

"Smell good too," Seoho commented. The group sat down in Hwanwoong's lounge room, Keonhee, Dongju and Hwanwoong tok the lounge while the other three sat on the ground around the small coffee table and they all began to dig in. Hwanwoong felt safe, being surrounded by them all. Especially with Geonhak there. He kept sneaking glances at the other, enjoying the way he talked to Youngjo and seemed to enjoy his food. Hwanwoong truly had a new way of viewing the Heartless Prince.


	7. Chapter 7

Hwanwoong stood anxiously before the group. He was ready to tell them the full truth of his father but it did little to settle his nerves. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm not attending the university on a scholarship. My biological father is paying for it all. I'm the product of an affair he had with my mother while she worked as my older half-brother's nanny. My brother was his only child with his wife but he died last year. Father needed an hair so he contacted me. He's the CEO of Yeo Enterprise," Hwanwoong explained. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Yeo Enterprise?" Seoho asked, as if unsure he heard correctly. Hwanwoong nodded.

"Yeo Jongil is your father?"

Hwanwoong nodded again. Geonhak stood up suddenly and left. Youngjo and Dongju, both looking concerned, followed quickly after him. Hwanwoong frowned in worry as he looked at Seoho and Keonhee.

"Yeo Jongil and Geonhak's father are well-known enemies," Seoho explained.

"Oh," Hwanwoong's anxiety spiked. He wondered if the other still wanted to date after learning this news.

"There's more to it," Keonhee added quietly. "Yeo Jihoon isn't exactly the nicest person. It's mostly rumours but it's believed he is involved in organised crime and that he is responsible for the car accident that left Geonhak's mother crippled and killed his younger brother."

"You can't be serious," Hwanwoong felt his blood run cold. He knew about his father's involvement in organised crime but he had never heard about the accident.

"It's a rumour," Seoho said to reassure Hwanwoong. 

"Geonhak asked me out," Hwanwoong admitted in a small voice, tears pricking his eyes out of fear that Geonhak will no longer want to date him. Seoho and Keonhee got up and pulled Hwanwoong into a hug.

"Whatever your father did, didn't involve you," Keonhee said softly.

"Give Geonhak time to process what you told him," Seoho rubbed Hwanwoong's back.

The door to the apartment opened and the Three Princes returned. Geonhak's eyes were slightly red, like he had been crying.

"Should we pack some clothes so you can come to mine?" Youngjo asked with a smile.

Hwanwoong nodded, pulling himself out of Keonhee's and Seoho's hold and heading to the bedroom as he wiped away his unshed tears. As he packed clothes into his travel case, there was a light knock at his door, startling him.

"Sorry," Geonhak said as he came into the room.

"It's ok," Hwanwoong mumbled, unable to bring himself to look at the other. "Keonhee and Seoho told me what happened involving my father."

"Whatever your father may have done, I know you're not involved. It was just shocking to learn," Geonhak explained. "He's a horrible man."

"I know, I'm aware. Mother always warned me of him. She passed away during my high school years and my grandparents were looking after me. Father offered to pay my tuition and for my grandparents to live comfortably if I became his new heir," Hwanwoong explained. "Look, I'll understand if you don't want to go on a date anymore."

Geonhak pulled Hwanwoong into his arms and tilted his head up, forcing him to finally look.

"Our father's sins are not ours," Geonhak said before kissing Hwanwoong gently. "I still want to date you."

"Really?" Hwanwoong asked, not wanting to let the hope open his heart up but being unable to stop it.

"Really," Geonhak smiled softly. "Though we'll have to keep it secret to our fathers. Neither will approve."

"Only our friends will know," Hwanwoong stated. "I told Seoho-hyung and Keonhee-hyung after you left."

"I told Youngjo-hyung and Dongju too. They told me that I should still date you, because I've never shown interest in someone before and that makes you special. I fully agree with them," Geonhak ran his fingers through Hwanwoong's hair, looking at him in a way that made his heart beat fast. Geonhak pulled him into another kiss. It was tender and sweet. Hwanwoong grasped onto the back of Geonhak's shirt, losing himself in the kiss.

Hwanwoong felt breathless when Geonhak pulled away.

"Could you stay at Youngjo-hyung's with me? I honestly feel the safest when I'm with you," Hwanwoong admitted timidly.

"Of course I'll stay. Didn't I say I would protect you?"

"Is it safe to come in?" Keonhee asked as he came into the room, covering his eyes.

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes. "We're just hugging."

Keonhee removed his hand and smiled. "Cute. I hate to break this up but everyone is ready to go if you were Woongie."

"Almost," Hwanwoong reluctantly left Gonehak's hold and quickly finished packing.

🌙🌙🌙

Geonhak enjoyed having Hwanwoong in his arms. It just felt right. However, he found himself wide awake in the middle of the night filled with worry. He had never done anything against his father's wishes. Even with the dance club, the moment his father told him to quit, he did. Anything to avoid disappointing his father and losing his inheritance. He didn't honestly care about money but the plans he, Youngjo and Dongju had were important. The three had high ambitions, it was the reason they were wary of others. They wouldn't risk it. Geonhak even felt uncertain about Dongju dating Keonhee but he kept his worries to himself. Dongju was in love and so was Geonhak, with the man fast asleep in his arms.

In the moonlight spilling into the room, he could make out Hwanwoong's soft features. Geonhak brushed hair out of the other's face before kissing his forehead. He had never been in love before. It felt foreign but it was a welcoming feeling. He enjoyed how much Hwanwoong made his heart beat fast. All he wanted to do was keep Hwanwoong in his life, to protect him and cherish him for as long as the other would allow him to. 

Geonhak finally closed his eyes, listening carefully to Hwanwoong's breathing and holding him closely. It helped lull him into sleep, into dreams of the fae-like dancer.

Geonhak woke up the next morning to lips softly touching his own. He opened his eyes to Hwanwoong, smiling down at him before pulling him into another kiss. He only intended for it to be a simple kiss but when he felt Hwanwoong's tongue asking for entry he gladly allowed it in. Their tongues wrapped around each other, the younger man letting out a light moan that ignited sparks inside of Geonhak as he let his hands roam under Hwanwoong's shirt. This encouraged the other to push him onto his back and get on top. 

Hwanwoong began kissing down Geonhak's jaw and to his neck. He sucked at the tender skin, making the older man moan. More than anything, he wanted to continue, to see where it would lead but instead he gently pushed Hwanwoong away. 

"Is everything ok?" Hwanwoong asked, sitting back and looking down at Geonhak with concern.

"Yeah, just, I'm sorry. Fuck, I just want you so badly," he admitted as he gingerly ran his finger's up Hwanwoong's arms, creating goosebumps. "But I also want to wait. I don't want to go too far, not so soon."

"Right, sorry. I keep losing myself to you," Hwanwoong admitted sheepishly. "I guess I've also never been in a slow relationship. I don't particularly know how to pace myself."

"I've never been in a relationship so I want to take this slowly. To enjoy every moment of it," Geonhak said with a soft smile. "Would you be alright going at my pace?"

"Of course," Hwanwoong smiled down at him. "Might actually be nice, being in a relationship with someone like you, someone who doesn't want everything straight away. To actually build something."

He leaned down and kissed Geonhak softly before getting off of him. He lied back down in bed, letting the older man pull him into his arms and hold him tightly. It was comfortable, just cuddling in bed. Neither needing to talk, just both basking in the other's presence. Unfortunately, Geonhak soon had to leave.

"I'm sorry, I'm meant to meet my father for lunch today," he said as he reluctantly pulled himself out of bed.

"Will you come back afterwards?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"If I can. I should be able to," Geonhak leaned down and kissed Hwanwoong gently before getting dressed and leaving. 

Geonhak made it to the restaurant just moments before his father. The two went in, sitting down at their usual table. It was typical for the two to meet for lunch on Sunday. His father was a busy man but made time to see his son each weekend. It was rare for the lunch to be cancelled. They used it as an opportunity to catch up, mostly for his father to see how his education was going. 

"I have some news," his father said after they ordered. "A business deal that I need your help with. You have a date with the heiress of the Giun Corporation on Friday. I feel she will be a suitable match for you."

Geonhak forced back a sigh. He knew something like this would eventually happen, his father trying to set him up with potential matches that would help move the company forward, however he was also hoping his father would just let him be. 

"Of course father, I look forward to it," he smiled, trying his hardest to make it seem genuine.

"Excellent. Make sure you treat her nicely. She would be a good wife for you and if our families were to merge, it may allow us to merge companies too."

Though it sounded like he had the option to not marry this girl, he knew his father was expecting him to. He knew the man well enough to know exactly what he wanted. For Geonhak to marry this heiress and to become the eventual CEO of the combined companies. It made Geonhak feel like a simple puppet in his father's grand scheme of things. 

"Uncle Sangwook is causing trouble at university again. Dating another student," Geonhak informed his father. 

"When I married your mother, I had no idea I was going to be bailing that brat out for the rest of my life," his father sighed. "Any word on who this student is?"

"Someone who needs their grades and low status. That's all I know. Uncle is using his position as their professor to make them date him."

"Last thing I need is to pay out another family to keep quiet. Find out more information and see if you can put a stop to it before it causes trouble for us."

"Of course, father," Geonhak omitted the information that he was already doing that. He didn't want to tell his father about Hwanwoong, not yet out of fear that the man would already know about him being Yeo Jongil's son. 

The two fell into casual conversation. It was pleasant, something Geonhak enjoyed given how little he saw his father. It almost felt like a normal father son relationship. Something he had always just wanted. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter <3 Thank you for your patience. 
> 
> TW // smut in last quarter

"I really don't want to do this," Geonhak groaned as Dongju helped him pick out clothes for his date with the heiress. 

"I know," Dongju said, unfazed by the older man's complaining. "How did Hwanwoong-hyung take it?"

"I never actually told him. I wasn't sure how to if I'm honest."

Dongju paused. "He will find out. You're going on a date with an heiress. You, yourself, are the heir to a vast fortune, a powerful corporation. There will be paparazzi taking photos of you. You will be the talk of the campus come Monday. Is that really how you want your new boyfriend to find out?"

"No," Geonhak sighed. Dongju pulled out his phone and made a call.

"My tall prince, can you bring Hwanwoong-hyung around so Geonhak can tell him something important?" Dongju asked. There was a moment of muffled speaking,

"I love you too. See you soon," he said before hanging up. 

"Ok, Hwanwoong-hyung will be over in a moment."

"How am I meant to explain this to him?" Geonhak asked.

"Well how about this 'Hey my gorgeous Woongie, my father insists on playing matchmaker for his own goals so I have to go on this date with this heiress when in all honesty, I rather be a Youngjo-hyung's house, in your bed, snuggling with you.'?" Dongju suggested, trying to mimic Geonhak's deep voice and earning a glare from the older man.

"What?"

Geonhak sighed. "I really don't want to go on this date. I don't even know her."

"You're the one who doesn't want to disappoint your father in order to keep your standing as his heir."

"I'm the only heir he has," Geonhak argued.

"And yet, you can easily lose your inheritance if you don't follow his whims," Dongju stated. 

Geonhak knew that well. His inheritance wasn't a given, he had to earn it and to earn it he had to be a puppet for his father. He once toyed with the idea of somehow getting his father to stand down as CEO but that involved hurting him and as much as they lacked a good relationship, he still cared for the older man. 

"How long until they are here?" Geonhak asked.

"Not too long. Hwanwoong-hyung was with my tall prince and he doesn't live far away. Let's finish getting you ready."

Geonhak let Dongju continue helping him. The younger man was the only one he trusted to dress him decently. Hwanwoong and Keonhee arrived soon after they were finished. 

"Oh, you look good today, Geonhak," Hwanwoong said, pink dusting his cheeks. 

"Yeah, I'm being forced into doing something for my father. I should have told you sooner but I was worried you would be upset. I have to go on a date with this heiress. My father expects it of me and knowing him, he expects more. I can't say no," Geonhak explained. Hwanwoong was taken aback, an unreadable look on his face. A silence fell over the room, even Dongju and Keonhee looked uncertain as they waited for Hwanwoong to say something. 

"Ok," he finally said. "But our date for tomorrow is still on right?"

Geonhak stared at Hwanwoong surprised before chuckling as relief spread throughout him. 

"Of course," he held his arms out, taking the fae dancer into them. "I was worried you would be upset.

Hwanwoong looked up at him and smiled softly. 

"I'm just as much my father's puppet as you are yours. We need to play along right. I know you must have some kind of high ambition, a reason for following along, right?"

Geonhak looked at Dongju who gave a curt nod. 

"All three of us princes do. We all disagree with how our families run the businesses so we want to change it, the moment we take over. We're going to change everything. We are going to merge all three companies, go into fields we're interested in, invest in our country's infrastructure and help those who need it. We hold so much money between the three of us. No one human needs that much money but there are millions out there, homeless, begging on the streets, struggling to just stay afloat or even just having dreams they can't fulfill because we live in a society that runs on money. We want to help as many of them as we can but none of us can do that if we lose our inheritance. Maybe we can with only one of us, but we have high ambitions. We need all three," Geonhak explained. 

"Wow, you three really do have high ambitions. It's admirable," Hwanwoong commented. 

"Isn't it just?" Keonhee agreed as he wrapped his arms around Dongju. "My charming prince already told me all this."

Geonhak sighed, not overly surprised. "Of course."

"Go on this date and try not to have a stern look, you will scare her," Hwanwoong said as he adjusted the collar on Geonhak's shirt. "But come home to me, ok. I don't care what the rumours may say about how your night ended, only we will know the real truth and that's good enough for me."

Geonhak cupped Hwanwoong's face and kissed him. "Wait up for me."

"I promise."

They kissed again before Geonhak had to let Hwanwoong go. It was almost time for his date, and as much as he was dreading it, he was looking forward to returning to Hwanwoong.

🌙🌙🌙

Hwanwoong felt antsy, waiting for Geonhak to return from his date. Though he accepted the reality of it, it didn't mean he liked that it was happening. He hated the idea of the heiress touching his prince. 

"You're going to bore a hole in my tv glaring at it like that," Youngjo stated. 

"He's just worried, leave him alone," Seoho chuckled. Hwanwoong glared at the two. They were sitting suspiciously close, especially for someone like Seoho who wasn't always into skinship. And yet here he was, lying down with his head in Youngjo's lap while they watched a movie. Hwanwoong wasn't blind, he had noticed how close the two had been getting over the past week. He wanted to ask but Seoho was a private person, even if he was displaying it, he would deny and brush it off. 

"You don't have to worry, Hwanwoong. Geonhak can handle himself. He should be home soon according to Dongju," Youngjo said, checking his phone.

"How does Dongju know?" Hwanwoong asked with a frown.

"He's spying on them with Keonhee. A spy date, he called it," Youngjo answered with a smile.

"You weren't meant to tell Hwanwoong. He might tell Geonhak," Seoho said.

"Guessing Geonhak doesn't like being spied on?" Hwanwoong asked with an amused smile.

"You would think he would be used to it by now. Don't let him know, he'll just get annoyed."

"Ok, promise."

The three went quiet, going back to paying attention to the movie once Seoho put it back to see what they had missed. Hwanwoong still couldn't really pay attention, so instead he looked at Seoho and Youngjo out of the corner of his eye. Watching as the older man ran his fingers through Seoho's hair. It was adorable to watch. 

By the end of the movie, Geonhak had finally returned. He didn't look too pleased as he walked into the entertainment room. 

"Fun date?" Youngjo asked, getting a hard glare as Geonhak sat down beside Hwanwoong. 

"She wouldn't shut up," he said. "I honestly couldn't care less about what she had to say and then she started asking my opinions on weddings, obviously hinting for marriage on our first and definitely only date. She feels like someone who would do anything for her daddy's wealth. Even marrying a man she barely knows."

"So winter or summer wedding?" Seoho asked with a shit eating grin. 

"I will murder you both, I swear to god and I will get away with it," Geonhak threatened. Hwanwoong placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"It's over now," he said, leaning in and kissing Geonhak. "Now you're with me."

"And I honestly couldn't be happier. Tonight felt like centuries, all I wanted was to be here with you," Geonhak spoke softly as he caressed Hwanwoong's cheeks. 

"Aww we'll leave you two to it then," Seoho said as he got up and stretched. "Youngjo-hyung needs to take me home anyway."

"You could just stay the night. There is heaps of space," Youngjo sighed as he stood up. 

"But then I don't get to sit in that amazing car of yours," Seoho smiled as he went to leave. "Bye you two. Treat Hwanwoong carefully, Geonhak, he can bruise easily."

Hwanwoong felt his face go red as he glared at Seoho, knowing what the older man was hinting at. Once the two were gone, Geonhak pulled Hwanwoong into another kiss. It was deep and passionate, leading to Hwanwoong throwing his arms over Geonhak's shoulder as the older man pushed him back onto the lounge. 

"Help me forget tonight," Geonhak murmured against Hwanwoong's lips. The smaller man just let out a small whine in response. They had planned to go slow and Hwanwoong respected that but he also had strong desires. It was a different sort of relationship for him, something he was getting used to but he would take any crumbs he got. Geonhak was good at giving crumbs, constantly pushing him to the edge before stopping. It was annoying at first, frustrating even but then Hwanwoong began enjoying it, deriving an addictive pleasure from it.

Geonhak began kissing down his neck, sucking at it softly as his hands made their way up under Hwanwoong's shirt. Hwanwoong let out a whimper as fingers found his nipples. 

"Geonhak~" He managed to get out, feeling the other smile against his neck. 

"You're always so sensitive," Geonhak commented. 

"Only cause you keep teasing me," Hwanwoong protested weakly. 

"You make such nice noises, how can I resist?" Geonhak chuckled. 

"So mean~"

Geonhak sat back, his hands remaining under Hwanwoong's shirt but simply running gingerly up and down his sides, making his shiver. Looking down at Hwanwoong with a sly smile.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Hwanwoong suggested. "And let me do something that will definitely make you forget about tonight."

Geonhak paused, uncertainty crossing his face before he got off Hwanwoong and helped him to his feet.

"Ok," he said nervously. Hwanwoong took his hand, leading him through the house until they got to his bedroom. Hwanwoong felt oddly nervous but excited that Geonhak had agreed. He led the older man to the bed, pushing him onto it.Hwanwoong began unbuttoning Geonhak's shirt as he sat there, pushing it off over his shoulders before leaning down and kissing at the crook of his neck. He led out deep sounding moans that sounded like music to Hwanwoong, urging him on as he kissed down Geonhak's chest, dropping to his knees between the older man's legs. He began undoing Geonhak's belt, keeping his eyes trained on the other as he did. 

Geonhak was breathing heavily with excitement as he watched Hwanwoong. This was the furthest they had gone. He pulled Geonhak's pants down, leaving him in his underwear. He could feel how hard Geonhak was as he palmed his groin. 

"Last chance to stop me going further," Hwanwoong said, keeping his eyes on Geonhak. 

"Don't stop," Geonhak muttered. Hwanwoong bit his lip, excited at what he was about to do. He pulled Geonhak's underwear down, the older man's erection springing free. The tip glistering with pre cum. Hwanwoong licked his lips before taking Geonhak's head into his mouth, his tongue running across the slit as he eagerly tasted the salty fluid. 

"Fuck," Geonhak moaned, falling back on the bed and covering his face as Hwanwoong continued. He enjoyed the noises coming from Geonhak as he switched between swirling his tongue around the tip and bobbing his head up and down, taking him in completely. 

"Hwanwoong," Geonhak breathed out. "I'm close."

Hwanwoong smiled, not letting up with his pace until he felt liquid hit the back of his throat and a deep groan escaping Geonhak. Hwanwoong swallowed before he sat back and wiped his mouth, feeling satisfied with what he just did. He got to his feet and looked down at the other, loving the way Geonhak looked with his arms to his side and a dazed look on his face. 

Hwanwoong helped Geonhak put his underwear back on before taking his own shirt off and getting into bed. The two snuggled under the covers, Geonhak gently stroking back Hwanwoong's hair. 

"That felt amazing," he said softly before kissing the smaller. 

"I know," Hwanwoong responded with a cocking grin. 

"Don't give yourself a big head now," Geonhak chuckled. "But thank you. You've definitely made me feel better and I don't want to leave this bed until our date tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Hwanwoong smiled, snuggling into Geonhak's chest as arms tightened around him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in so long <3 I hope this chapter is ok and you all enjoy <3

Hwanwoong felt excited for his date. A few hours before they were meant to go out, Dongju turned up to drag Hwanwoong out of bed to get him ready. Hwanwoong had been reluctant, wanting to stay in bed all day with Geonhak but couldn't say no to the younger man. Besides, Dongju promised him he would look amazing. 

Hwanwoong sat quietly as Dongju put make up on him. They were at Dongju's home, away from Geonhak so the other couldn't see Hwanwoong before he was ready.

"You have a good face, Hwanwoong-hyung," Dongju commented. Hwanwoong felt his face heat up.

"I don't," he disagreed.

"I don't like liars," Dongju quipped light heartedly. "You are absolutely gorgeous, inside and out. How else were you able to capture the Heartless Prince's heart? Takes someone amazing to do that, hyung."

"He really likes me, doesn't he?" Hwanwoong asked quietly.

"He really does. It's good seeing him like this. He's broken the hearts of so many, not because he wanted to but because he's never fallen for anyone. There," Dongju smiled as he stepped away. "You're perfect."

Hwanwoong looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe how gorgeous he looked. He admired himself closely.

"Hwanwoong-hyung," Dongju said, getting his attention. The younger man seemed anxious.

"What's wrong?" Hwanwoong asked with a frown. 

Dongju avoided looking him in the eye. "Your father will be here soon."

"What?" Hwanwoong was confused. 

"Please… don't tell Geonhak-hyung. My father works for yours, secretly. Your father has found out about your relationship, but I promise I didn't tell him. I have no idea how he knows but he asked me to bring you here so he can talk to you. He's not exactly welcomed at Youngjo-hyung's home for obvious reasons," Dongju looked at Hwanwoong. "I'm sorry."

Hwanwoong wasn't sure what to say or even how to process the information. He wasn't angry, he understood well why Dongju was keeping it secret and grateful for the warning even if it was short. There was a knock at the bedroom door. Dongju grimaced before answering it and stepped aside so Hwanwoong's father could step in. 

Yeo Jongil was an intimidating man, standing just over six foot with a smirk on his face. Hwanwoong greatly disliked the man, wishing more than anything they weren't related by blood. He could see his own features in the older man, unable to deny their connection.

"My son, you look very dolled up," he said as he stepped towards Hwanwoong. He grabbed the young man's chin, forcing him to look up.

"An unpleasant urchin told me you were dating his nephew. I am glad you've stopped fooling around with Sangwook but to think you're whoring yourself to my rival's son. I was unhappy at first but I realised what a wonderful thing this is," Jongil said.

Hwanwoong glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"You are my greatest tool, my son. You can destroy them from the inside. I'll permit you to date Geonhak for now but when the time comes you will do exactly what I say, unless you want me to stop supporting that harlot's parents."

"Don't talk about my mother like that," Hwanwoong growled.

Jongil chuckled, an unpleasant sound. "You defend a woman who wants nothing to do with you or have you come to believe that lie you tell others?"

Hwanwoong felt his insides twist. He pushed away the feelings that came from acknowledging his mother's abandonment of him. To him, she was dead. That's what he told himself, reminding himself constantly just to avoid the emotions it stirred. 

"Besides, what do you expect will come from dating Geonhak? Definitely not love, you are incapable of it. You were born unloved and you will forever remain that way," Jongil let Hwanwoong go and stepped back. "You are every bit of a whore, just like that woman."

"My mother isn't a whore," Hwanwoong stated. 

"Believe whatever helps you sleep at night, Hwanwoong. Enjoy your time with Geonhak. You should enjoy your youth after all but remember, you belong to me and you will do as I say. Nothing can change that. Or do I need to rid you of your new friends? To show you exactly what it means to defy me."

Hwanwoong's blood ran cold. "No, please don't hurt them."

"A week from now, you will be meeting me for dinner. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Hwanwoong mumbled as he looked down at his feet. He felt like a child, small and weak, under his father's gaze. There was nothing he could do but obey.

"Good, do try and have fun tonight," and with that Jongil left. Hwanwoong collapsed to his knees, his body shaking as tears escaped. He was truly trapped, fearful of what his father could do.

"I'm sorry," Dongju said as he appeared by Hwanwoong's side. He carefully wiped away the other's tears.

"I can't say no to my father, can I? Geonhak is only going to get hurt and there isn't a single thing we can do, is there?" Hwanwoong asked as he looked at the younger man.

"We could…" Dongju hesitated before sighing. "We could tell Geonhak-hyung what's happening."

"What if he reacts badly?" Hwanwoong asked, fear spreading through him.

"It's better than one day, him finding out from another source. Perhaps together, we can all figure this out."

🌙🌙🌙

Geonhak checked himself out in the mirror, dressed in clothes Dongju had laid out for him before leaving with Hwanwoong. He looked good but he felt nervous. This was his proper first date with someone he genuinely liked and he wasn't sure what to do or say. He did enjoy any time he got with Hwanwong, and it wasn't like they hadn't been alone together before but something about going on a proper date felt different. 

"You look good," Youngjo commented from the doorway. Geonhak looked over at him and smiled.

"Thanks, I feel nervous though," he admitted.

"You'll be fine," Youngjo walked over to Geonhak and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really happy for you, that you've fallen for someone. I was starting to worry you would never find love."

Geonhak chuckled. "Yeah, I felt the same. Youngjo-hyung, is there something between you and Seoho-hyung?"

Youngjo was taken aback by the question and laughed nervously as he removed his hand from Geonhak's shoulder.

"It's um…" he hesitated. "It's complicated. I don't know if we're on the same page."

Geonhak frowned. "How do you mean?"

"We've been fooling around and I know it's obvious that something is between us to everyone but he doesn't seem to want to date I guess. I keep wanting to talk to him about it but then I get distracted… he's good at distracting me," Youngjo sighed. 

"Maybe I could ask Hwanwoong about it. Maybe he can help?" Geonhak offered. Youngjo smiled. 

"Maybe, thank you Geonhak but you shouldn't worry about me tonight, you should go enjoy yourself."

Geonhak nodded. "I will."

There was a knock at the door, getting both of their attention. They were surprised to see Dongju and Hwanwoong. Geonhak felt like his breath was taken away upon seeing Hwanwoong. Dongju had done an amazing job getting him ready but it was confusing as to why they were there.

"Weren't you meant to meet me at the restaurant?" Geonhak asked.

"We need to tell you something," Hwanwoong said as they walked into the room. Dongju closed the door behind them.

"What is it?" Geonhak felt worried.

"My father knows about us, Mio told him," Hwanwoong answered.

Geonhak frowned. "What do you mean he told your father?"

"I think he works for him," Dongju said. "As does… as does my family."

Geonhak and Youngjo both looked at Dongju surprised. 

"What?" 

"I'm sorry I never told you, I just wasn't sure how you would take it and my father swore me to secrecy," Dongju explained. "I'm sorry."

Geonhak felt shocked to his core, Dongju's family were close friends to his own but to know they were betraying them this entire time. He could see it on the younger man's face, the shame and concern. He stepped forward and pulled Dongju into a hug.

"You don't need to apologise," he said. "I know it's hard with your family and I know you would never do anything to hurt me."

Dongju broke down and began sobbing into Geonhak's chest as he held him tightly.

"With Jongil knowing about you and Hwanwoong, I can't imagine this will end well," Youngjo commented.

"No," Hwanwoong agreed solemnly. "I think he wants me to destroy your family through you, Geonhak. We didn't know what to do. Dongju suggested telling you."

"Has he told you to do anything yet?" Geonhak asked.

"No, he told me to enjoy myself for now but he asked me to meet him in a week and he threaten to hurt Seoho-hyung and Keonhee-hyung if I don't do as he says."

"You two should still enjoy your date. Dongju and I will meet up with Seoho and Keonhee and work out something. If Jongil found out through Sangwook, it'll only be a matter of time your father will find out too Geonhak," Youngjo said. Dongju pulled away from Geonhak and nodded.

"You two should still go," he said quietly.

Geonhak felt apprehensive. Not sure what to do or think on the matter. He looked over at Hwanwoong, the fae dancer looked just as anxious. He stepped away from Dongju to hold Hwanwoong.

"It'll be ok, we'll figure this out. I won't let your father or mine ruin this for us," Geonhak vowed. Hwanwoong leaned into him.

"I hope so."


End file.
